Baby
by Vic11
Summary: So this is a part of my 'New Avenger' series that are only connected to 'Fear then, fear now'. The parts will be about, how the Avengers live their days. What kind of trouble they will course and how Loki will try and fit in. This part is about how Tony thinks he can use magic as he pleases. And something goes wrong, so Hawkeye, Black Widow and Loki are stuck with 4 babies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Bica here (the boy) and I'll be doing the 'New Avenger' series. I hope you like them**

* * *

CH. 1 Oh baby

Tony and Bruce were in the lab, making something new that will give the Avengers an edge in fighting super villains.

"This would go a lot easier if Rock of Ages would help us with this. Last time we created something insane. We could do it again," suggested Stark.

"I don't this so. Magic-"

"It's science I don't understand yet," cut in the billionaire.

Banner shook his head and continued: "It's to complicated. Last time you could have destroyed."

"Okay point taken. But still…"

* * *

In the living room, Natasha, Steve and Clint were talking about, how to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. away from Loki.

"They want me and Nat to give them a report each week. I personally think that's pointless. We keep an eye on him here."

"Fury just wants to know what he's doing while here," explained Tasha.

"What he does? He's an Avenger. Like Thor. Meaning he eats, drinks, sleeps and does everything like us," said Rogers, trying to keep the two agents calm.

"I know. But Fury still wants to know if he's up to something," said Romanoff.

And just then, the two brothers of Asgard walked in.

"The director would like to know abut what?" asked Loki.

The mortals were silent and just as Barton was about to answer with a lie, two men entered the room.

"Hey guys," greeted the gamma genius.

"Hi," all of the greeted back.

"Let's just get this over," started Stark and walked to the younger Asgardien.

"We'd like to use your magic with out gizmos."

"Are you sure that's a wise idea?" asked the trickster.

"No, but I want to see what'll happen."

The room fell silent, some were dumb folded and some face palmed.

"Come on. PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" begged Iron man and dropped to his knees. He also gave the puppy dog eyes look and it scared almost all the heroes.

"Okay fine. Just stop that," agreed Loki and looked away from Tony. It was too embarrassing to even watch.

"You have no shame, do you?" asked Hawkeye but, it was more of a statement than a question.

"No not really. Anyone else wants to come?" said the playboy and started heading for the lab.

"I'll go," said Captain America and followed the three.

"I shall come as well. To make sure nothing happens," added Thor and went as well.

* * *

"You're not going?" asked Black Widow.

"No. don't fell like getting hit with a magic ray gun and turn into a bunny with four ears, six ears and one eye," stated Hawk.

"You really think something like that will happen?"

"10 bucks says that some of them won't come out the way that went in," smirked the archer.

"You're on," smirked his partner.

* * *

In the lab, everyone was gathered around a table and were waiting for Stark to show what he was working on.

"Okay now we just connect the ray with the cube and charge the…" started Bruce and did something with the magic cube Loki made and a new ray gun Stark made.

"Okay now let's test this baby," said the billionaire and activated the gun.

But something went wrong, as it overloaded and exploded. The Avengers weren't fast enough to shield them selves. Well only the wizard managed to create a shield abound himself.

Because of the explosion, smoke filled the lab so once it cleared Loki was able to see what had happened. And the sight sent chills up his spine.

* * *

"You heard that?" asked Widow as she and her partner were heading to the lab.

"Yeah what was it?"

"No idea, but we better be careful," she said and stopped at the door.

But just as she was about to touch the knob, the door opened and revealed Loki.

"What happened?" both agents asked.

"You better see for your self," he said and showed them to the others.

"No this can't be…" breathed the female.

"Oh man. This is priceless," laughed the male mortal and had to keep the laugh in.

"Looks like I win the bet."

"This is serious Francis. What do we do with them?" asked the prince.

"Lets start by taking them out of here," said Widow and picked up a small baby.

There were four babies. One had a plastic yellow and red armor. The next had a red, blue and white uniform as well as a small shield. One had only purple pants and the last one was wearing an Asgardien warrior costume and had a hammer in his hand.

* * *

Tasha picked up baby Steve, Clint took baby Bruce and baby Tony, while Loki baby Thor. They carried them to the living room and put them on the sofa.

"Now what?" asked Barton.

"I will go and find a way to reveres this. In the meantime, keep them all in this room," said the Asgardien and teleported to his room.

"Who died and made him boss," said the archer under his breath.

"We'll divide them two for two. I'll take Steve and Tony, while you take care of Thor and Bruce."

"That's not fair."

"Would you like to have Stark AND Banner?"

"No…"

"Good," she said and looked at the babies and almost shirked.

"Where're Stark and Thor?"

"E… up there," said Clint and pointed to the two figures flying in the air.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2 I don't want kids

Barton and Romanoff must take care of the baby Avengers, while Loki finds a way to reveres the spell.

Right now, Thor and Stark were flying about the room and Clint was trying to catch them. And Tasha was making sure that Banner doesn't go Hulk.

"Could you hurry up?" she asked and gave Bruce a bottle of milk.

"If you think you could do better, be my guest."

And just then Thor dropped Mjölnir and stated falling.

"I go ya," said the archer and jumped to catch the prince.

The Thunderer yawned and closed his eyes.

"Looks like he fell asleep," said Hawkeye and put the Asgardien on the couch.

"He's not the only one," said Black Widow and saw as Iron man landed on the ground and yawned.

She picked the billionaire up and put him besides Thor. Then even Bruce and Steve started yawing and shortly after joined the other two sleeping Babyvengers.

"At least they're quiet," whispered Barton.

* * *

But the silence was short lived as a helicopter landed on the Stark Tower roof and woke the babies up. They started crying and the agents sighed.

A few moments later, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. walked in and looked around. When he saw his two agents shushing four babies that reminded them of four Avenges, he forgot the reasons we came here.

"What's going on here?" asked Fury and stepped to the duo.

"What does it look like? Stark was being an idiot and forced Loki to give him a magic cube, which he used to power up his new ray gun. That led to a malfunction and the gun blew up. But due to the magic, it turned everyone near it into babies. And when we finally got them calmed down, you came and woke them. Nice going by the way," exploded Hawk as he rocked a crying Thor in his arms.

Nick had to take a step back from the archer. He never expected anyone to yell like that at him.

"Clint, he couldn't have known," said Romanoff to calm her partner.

"Yeah I know… I just… I'm not good with kids. And that's why I don't want a kid. Don't know if I'll raise him of her, properly."

"Well how do you plan to fix this?" asked Fury.

"We have Loki working on a spell. And since you're here… Mind lending us a hand?" said the woman and rocked the baby Rogers in her hands.

"Sure. Who do I get?"

"Stark," both Avengers said and smirked.

* * *

"No not this one or this one… Where is it?" said Loki as he looked through all his books.

He needed to find an age transformation book. He knew he had one, just not where.

"Maybe it's in the shower," he said and went to the bathroom.

* * *

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star.

How I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star.

How I wonder what you are.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star.

How I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star.

How I wonder what you are," was the song Hawkeye sang to get Thor to sleep.

* * *

"Now listen here. Do NOT leave this sofa. Do you understand?" Fury was telling a baby Tony and narrowed his eyes on the small hero.

A few moments later, Iron kid stared sniffing and sobbing. In the next second he stated crying and screaming.

Nick heard Nat asking, from the kitchen, what happened. "Nothing," he answered.

The spy then looked at Tony and said: "Hush little one, don't you cry. Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird," he sang and the baby stopped crying.

Fury let out a sigh of relief and then he heard clapping.

"I didn't know you could be that nice," smirked Barton.

"This never happened agent," said Nick, tone serious.

"What are we talking about?" joked Clint.

He could use this to black mail Fury if he ever needed to.

"Well he's asleep," said the director and pointed to the sleeping chilled.

"Mine to. Took me a while, but a 'Twinkle, twinkle little star' made him fall asleep. I wonder how Nat's doing."

* * *

"No don't drink that. It's sleeping drug," she warned but was too late as Rogers tasted the sleeping powder and went to dream land.

"At least he's asleep," she thought and looked at Bruce.

And a few moments later, the other two agents walked in to the kitchen.

"Hi Tasha, how's it-" but cut himself off and covered his nose.

"What is that smell?" asked Nick and did the same as the archer.

"I think he needs a diaper change," she said and also covered her nose.

"Well we will leave that to you," they both said and exited the room.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me."

She took a deep breath and stepped to the baby, but as soon as she reached him, he stated crying. But that was the least of her problems. Banner started going green and in a few moments he changed into the Hulk.

"_I hate my life_," she said to herself as the green Avenger started crying and the smeill got worse.

* * *

"I knew it was in the garage," said Loki and started going to the upper floor.

When Anthony brought him there, he kept going on and on about his armor. So the prince took a book along and was reading while he was pretending to listen.

"Now I just need to get the babies together."

* * *

Nat, after a long 20min, finally managed to get the Hulk a new diaper. But now she had to sing him a lullaby.

"_Okay, this one I know_.

The itsy bitsy spider

Climbed up the water spout,

Down came the rain

And washed the spider out.

Out came the sunshine

And dried up all the rain,

So the itsy bitsy spider

Climbed up the spout again" and the green baby fell asleep.**  
**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3 What happened?

The three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents all took a seat on the sofa. This was probably worse than the invasion.

"At least they're finally-" but Hawkeye was silent by the other two mortals putting their hands over his moth.

"Do not jinx this," they both demanded and he quickly nodded.

Then they released and took a deep breath. But just a few seconds later, the door from the garage opened and Loki stepped into the room.

"I figured-" and was silent by three pillows being thrown at him.

"SHHHHHHHH!" all three agents put their finger to their moth and told him to be quiet.

* * *

"I figured it out," whispered the prince.

"Then let's go," whispered Romanoff and they all started heading to the kitchen, where all the babyvengers were.

Once there, they each took one baby, carefully, and took them to the living room.

"Why didn't we do it in the kitchen?" asked Fury in a whisper.

"Thor's hammer got smaller too, but no one can lift it. So we'll bring them to Mjölnir," explained the trickster and put the Avengers around his brother's weapon.

After all of that was ready, the magician started chanting. Green light surrounded the babies and, after a minute, it vanished. But as it disappeared so did the babies, since they were replaced by the grown Avengers.

The three agents and Loki sighed in relief as the others yawned and stood up.

* * *

"So what happened? I feel like I was a baby?" asked Rogers and stretched.

"You too? I though I was to only one," said Tony.

"Nay, I too felt like a few hundred years younger (Asgardiens live longer than humans. He's probably 5000 years old. Don't hold me to that).

"And why's Bruce the Hulk? Why's Fury here? And can someone PLEAS TELL US WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Long story, Stark. Bottom line, your parents must have gone through hell when you were babies. Now I better get back," said Nick and went back to the helicopter.

* * *

"Will you tell us what happed?" asked Cap.

"I'll show you. J.A.R.V.I.S. show them the camera footage from 12 hours ago," said Clint and the A.I. projected a screen.

There the others were able to see what happened and when the video was over, all of them had their moths open wide.

"I'm sorry if the other guy caused much trouble," apologized Bruce.

"Surprisingly, it was Stark that was the most troubling. But thanks."

"Oh yeah, Nat you owe me 10 bucks," smirked Barton.

* * *

**FIN**

**So yeah, these will be short. Mostly not even 5 chapters. **

**Hope you liked it and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
